the black dimond blood line
by blackdimondbloodline
Summary: this is my first fan fiction and it of my fav couple naruto and Sakura what if naruto was taken in by the uchihas and please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Diamond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the Naruto universe. The only things I own are the OC's and the plot.**

**Prologue: Growing up in hell**

A red headed girl around thirteen sat outside the office of the Hokage. Kushina Uzumaki was brought to the Hidden Leaf from Whirlpool Country to become the next jinchuriki then the hokage called Kushina in and started to explain to her what the jinchuriki job is. As his adviser Kai started to speak to the Hizuren Sarutobi advising him to not tell the young ninja which was about thirteen at this time because it would be too much for the young Nin to handle it. Kushina looked at the Hokage with a face that was a mix of worried and shock and with very little hesitation she said don't worry I can handle it because I am going to become hokage.

As she turned and left the Hokages' office, the Hokage look at his adviser.

"Assign someone to keep an eye on her, let no serious harm come to her and place her with Inosaka and Luna Yamanaka. They seem to be the only ones that agreed to take her in and train her to be a Kunoichi." Hizuren said.

"I know just the Genin to tail her." Kai nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Two days later Kushina was getting beat up by two other genin. Kai and a blond genin were watching her from a distance and saw that she was being attacked. Before Kai and the other genin could get to her, she activated her bloodline limit, putting the kids into a genjutsu that made them relive their worst fear. Kai had never seen a genjutsu so powerful performed by a genin, they had to call two medi-nins to help the kids out of the genjutsu.

The next couple of days were normal until the end of the week. Kushina went to her home and found no one there.

"Dad, Mom, Inoichi?" She called out. No reply came.

Suddenly, the windows burst and the door broke off its hinges and some mysterious ninja appeared out of nowhere. Four foreign Shinobi stood in an offensive stance staring the girl down. They all looked at one another, nodded and started attacking her. She noticed that their headbands had the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She fought back as hard as she could but was eventually overpowered. Judging by how they fought and their strength Kushina guessed that they were Jounin level.

She tried to use her bloodline limit but the Cloud-nin placed a cloth sack over her head. One of the Cloud Jounin threw her over his shoulder and they all fled from the house. Minato arrived in time to find the Cloud-nin fleeing the scene. He followed the Cloud-nin through the trees, catching up to the kidnappers. Minato faces off against the Cloud Jounin, trying to analyze their strength and skill level. He figured that he was already outmatched so he decides to use his Bloodline Limit against them. A layer of diamond-like crystal began to cover his skin. The Cloud-nin looked at each other and began laughing.

"Look, the little fairy thinks he can take us on." One of them laughed.

"Let me take care of him." Another of the Cloud-nin said walking up to Minato, twirling a kunai in his hand.

Minato stood in defensive stance watching the enemy Shinobi approach not moving a muscle. The Cloud-nin mistook Minato's stillness for fear and slashed at his throat. They were surprised that instead of blood they saw sparks. The Jounin jumped back and looked the kid over.

"What the hell was that? Looks like we're going to have to try a little harder to kill you." He said. The other three nodded, two of which took on fighting stances while the one still held onto Kushina.

took care of them with no problems then he carried Kushina back to the leaf and took her to the hospital and stayed by her for the night in the morning Kushina found her parents waiting for her and Minato gone she got up and went to her family with tears in her eyes thanking god that her parents are safe and that she met someone who cares for her the only thing that she remembers is the spiky blonde hair of Minato Namikaze she was so ready to go back to the academy and ask him out the fallowing week she was back at the academy and went to go sit down but right before that minato walked up and asked Kushina out with just a little bit of stuttering and Kushina looked right at him and said yes with a kiss on the side of the face minato is blushing and is really nervous hoping that no one saw that

Time Skip-Fifteen years

Kushina is in labor the seal is weakening and is being watched by Minato, the third's wife, and the best medical nin in the leaf there is Anbu by every entrance then a masked figure walks towards the main entrance to the place Kushina and minato are having the birth he kills the aubu with no problem as he made his way to Kushina and minato Kushina haves her kid and names it naruto it a boy the third's wife says as the masked figure goes straight though the rock appearing right in front of the third's wife and the medical nin killing them both and taking naruto from them minato looks and take a step towards him but the guys say one more step and I kill him then minato use the yellow flash jutsu and gets naruto to a house on a plane but Kushina was taken by the man and on some distance away the man and Kushina are there Kushina is chained up and the guy is taken the weaken seal and releasing the nine tailed fox and after that minato shows up and use a teleportation jutsu to protect the village from an attack then he leaves to the plane to do battle with the man the battle is very intense but minato wins and goes back to the village just in time he use a summoning for a giant toad the toad lands on the nine tails head holding the mouth shut but the toad is knocked off an the nine tails is rampaging then Kushina use the power of being a jinchuriki to restrain him minato tell Kushina that the only way to seal him is the death god seal minato start to do the hand signs but Kushina says no thst she can seal it in to her and die with it but minato will not have it he is going to seal it in an infant and then they agree to seal it in to naruto because they could not ask one of their friends to do it so minato sends the death god to seal the nine tails but right before that the nine tails sends forward his paw and to stop it both minato and Kushina jump in front of it then minato seals some of both of their charkas in to the seal to help naruto in the future and he tells the third that the village should see him as a hero the third looks at his friend and shakes his head yes as the third adviser's tell him that he needs to start to tend to the rebuilding of the leaf as the third walks in to his office he looks at the child and calls a conference of the council to meet at the roof of the hokage building as they all meet up there they see the third holding a infant the third tell them all that this is minato and Kushina son naruto he is the next jinchuriki right away most of the council members yell to kill it as one leaf nin threw a kunai at the child the third caught it and yell next one to try that dies as he throws the kunai back at the leaf nin hitting him in the head this child is not to be told what happen this night and non others of his generation are to be told or the punishment will be death does everyone understand as the council shakes there head yes without hesitation being extremely scared of the third

**Time Skip-Ten Years**

A ten year old naruto is trying to escape an angry mob of goons and is being chasedby some villagers because he is hated in the village because of the nine tails the villagers corner him start to hit him and then he feels something stirring in him as he release his bloodline ability which turn his body to crystal making it imposable to damage him and putting all the villagers in to a massive genjustu. While another ten year old boy is watching him and walks up naruto he ask him if his ok and that his name is Kenshin takai than he extends his arm going to help naruto up but naruto filches and kenshin said to him that it ok I will take you to the hokage naruto is happy that this kid is nice to him and that he's going to see the third so he took the boys hand to get to his feet and then they walk to the third's office and naruto says thanks um do you want to be friends as they are outside the hokage office and Kenshin look at him and says yeah that would be nice naruto at that moment in time naruto was so happy to have three friends in this hell of a village as naruto I walking home Kenshin, Sakura and Sasuke show up Naruto yells "Hi." to his friends and offered them to come in but they said they were heading over to Sasuke's house and that he could come if he wanted to Naruto said yeah as the four students walked to the Uchiha compound an walked to the head house it was huge with five different rooms. The attic was the size of naruto apartment and the basement was a indoor training field. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of the huge house yet I only had four people in it as everyone walked in Sasuke parents said hi to everyone but when it came to naruto Fugaku keeled down and looked at him seeing his wife best friend in the little boy d and remembering his life time rival Minato telling him about his kid and then we whispered to his wife that we should take him in his wife said yes. With that Fugaku asked Sasuke how would he like Naruto to be his brother Sasuke said yes and with that sakura and kenshin jaws dropped the next day the hokage walked in and told naruto to pack everything up that he's moving in to the uchiha compound right in the main house with Sasuke at that moment naruto started to tear up the hokage asked what wrong naruto said nothing's wrong I am happy someone wants me now with that naruto moved in with Sasuke the next day fugaku wanted to know what element chakra naruto had so he gave naruto a piece of paper and told naruto to put a little bit of chakra in to it and after naruto did that the paper busted in to flames and fugaku was happy he had lighting affiliation than he took naruto and Sasuke inside to the basement and told them to spare with that naruto pulled out a kunai as Sasuke pulled out two kunais with that naruto charged at Sasuke stood there and waited a moment before jumping over Naruto then he flipped in the air and throw a kunai at naruto missing his arm by inch with that naruto throw two kunais at Sasuke and started to charge at him again this time Sasuke laid down to dodge the first two kunais just as they past him he leaped up only to met with a punch in the face by naruto after that Sasuke got up and charged at naruto throwing a couple of kunais at naruto forcing naruto to jump in the air then Sasuke throw two more an naruto was forced to block them but lost sight of Sasuke then he was hit in the back of the head with a punch forcing him to go to the ground Sasuke said do you give up dope naruto got up and said man that hurt why you got to punch so hard Sasuke said we were sparing just then Fugaku said nice work both of you have good taijutsu. With the sparing done fugaku took them outside now you two needs to train so you can master fire ninjutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own anything of naruto only the plot and the oc

One day in the uchiha forest naruto and sasuke were standing in a clearing running thru hand signs for fireball jutsu as they both release their breaths two large fireballs conjoined in the middle forming a huge fireball awhile heading home fugaku saw the huge fireball and started to run towards it know that it was mostly sasuke and naruto he told himself those god dame bakas when fugaku reached the clearing he saw naruto body covering sasuke's with burns going down his arms and back he ran over and pulled naruto off sasuke and laid him down next to his brother suddenly itachi appeared next to him and told his dad that he would take sasuke home seeing as sasuke had very few burns and that all of them could be treated at home then fugaku picked up naruto and rushed to the hospital when he smashed thru the doors yelling for help then nurses ran to him one pulled him aside and stated to ask how this happen as nurses and doctors took naruto to a room fugaku told the nurses that naruto and sasuke were training and an explosion happen as he said that he saw the doctors and nurses leave the room he ran to one and asked what happen the doctor yelled how dare you bring that fucking monster here fugaku looked at the doctor and punched him in the face and started to yell how dare you fucking call him that I should kill you here if my son was not so badly injured you would be dead then he saw another doctor come up to him and told him to follow him they both went in to naruto room and the doctor said I will treat your son because my son kenshin knows him and because I hold no grudge a kid who was forced to hold the nightmare of the village fugaku fell to the floor crying saying thank you so much when he stood up the doctor told him to go home and pack a few things because he needs to stay for the night fugaku started to leave and asked the doctor to make sure nothing happens to him the doctor said my name is meiyo takai and I give you my word nothing will happen to your son fugaku ran home and busted thru the door and ran in to the master bedroom and packed a few things and a special kunai that minato gave him to give to naruto one day then he told sasuke to get his training outfit on and itachi to get his aubu stuff and come with him sasuke and itachi got ready and headed to the hospital fugaku headed to the blacksmith and handed him a very rare mental called demon snake and demon fox mental told him to make two different swords blacksmith said this will cost a pretty penny fugaku said that fine then ran to the hospital and walked in to naruto's room and saw sasuke standing next to naruto kunai draw in case anyone tried something and saw itachi standing outside the door naruto yell dad when fugaku herded that he ran to naruto and hugged him saying what were you thinking you worried me so much look at sasuke he won't let anyone by you but family and come on tell me how big was the fireballs you two made naruto yelled they were huge just as big as yours that what I am talking about son know we will all be standing guard so you just sleep the next morning fugaku was able to take naruto home on the why home fugaku told naruto and sasuke they will be going in to the academy in two years naruto yelled yes and sasuke yelled hell yeah the next day fugaku picked up his sons sword and put them in two different scrolls and told the boys when the teacher asked for the weapons to want to train with then give him these and have him open it

**Time skip two years**

A nervous naruto and sasuke were sitting in an empty class room two scrolls at their sides then kids started to pour in one had a dog on his head and walk by naruto and sasuke asking to sit down by them both of them said yes at the same time he said my name is kiba next a chubby kid with the akamichi clan symbol and notice the two uchiha in the classroom he went over two his parents of then he asked dad our those kids the same ones that survived the uchiha massacre with their mother and father the dad turned and told his son choji don't bring that up at all do you understand and don't ask if they have a brother ether because he's the one you did it choji was a little scared of the kids because of what his dad said next that came in was kenshin and a girl who always followed him her name is suki it was kind weird but kenshin loved it they sat down next to each other than two girls came in scream I am going to sit by sasuke knowing one of the voices naruto stood up and sasuke knowing the other we was right next to his brother saying you can have the pink haired one I always liked the blond one naruto looked at him like fine Sakura is better than they saw the girls and at that point the boys walked up to them and sasuke asked ino out at the same time naruto pulled sakura away and out her out just then both the girls screamed and said yes while the boys headed back to sit down they acted cool but in their heads they were yelling yes than their teacher walk in and asked who knew there charka elements everyone but ino and sakura raised their hands the teacher pulled them aside handed them pieces of paper and sakura busted in to flames and ino's got wet then the teacher sent them to sit down both sat down in front or their boyfriends the teacher yelled everyone go to the court yard as the kid reached the court yard the teacher pulled naruto and sasuke aside and asked them for their scrolls they handed them over and left with the rest of the class there were weapon racks all over the place then the teacher said my name is iruka that what you will call me for the remainder of the year now pick a weapon and a sparring partner iruka unsealed naruto and sasuke blades naruto had the steel of the blade coming out of a fox's mouth while sasuke blade had the steel coming out of a snake's mouth iruka told them that they will spar with two ninja of jounin class naruto asked is that not a little too hard for kid without ranks yet your father told me to do it sasuke said fine and naruto saw sakura looking at him and said this should be easy just then two jounin came in iruka said that the one on the right is Kakashi and here on the left is sasuke and naruto said we know who he is naruto said why did you do this to use dad no reason let start sasuke and naruto both said let's do this sasuke pulled out his blade as did naruto they ran right next to each other and took a quick look at each other and nodded sasuke jumped as naruto did fireball jutsu just then Kakashi did the same thing with his Sharingan making a huge fire ball both teams jumped away just getting away from the explosion while naruto and sasuke were recovering Kakashi and fugaku came be hide them with kunais draw and press by the boys necks they asked if they would surrender and then the boys came be hide their partners and naruto said release then Kakashi and fugaku came out of the genjutsu and saw the boys be hide them sword draw and press against their backs do you guys give up the jounins had no choice but to say yes that good lets head back iruka probably worried and dad can you tell him we lose I don't want the extra work in class and either dose sasuke fine I will tell him the truth and you guys got double chores for wanting me to lie to your teacher dad no fair we won you need to lighten up fine no chores at home but you guys will do your best in your class oh and did I forget to tell you Kakashi will be your squad leader and you also have sakura in your squad you all are now genin the rest of your class are genin as well report to the hokage tomorrow morning for you first mission now let's headed home guys ok dad said both naruto and sasuke the why home fugaku asked naruto to show him his bloodline limit naruto said dad you should activate your Sharingan fugaku said fine just then his eyes turned black and red with three little comas fugaku said show to me naruto thought about someone hurting sakura and then his body was covered in crystal and his eyes open and put the dad in to a genjutsu not even the Sharingan could stop luckily fugaku counter it with his own genjutsu and they both canceled each other out fugaku opened his eyes and saw naruto covered in crystals he told naruto to stay like that for a while and that he going to test something out he ran thru the hand sighs for fire ball jutsu and exhaled for a few minutes besides some light burn marks the crystal had no changed fugaku said this must be your father blood line mixed with you mothers this is crazy the first time bloodlines have mixed ok guys lets go home you guys got your first mission tomorrow the next morning fugaku got the boys up early and took them to the living room you both are much more skilled then sakura so you must protect her naruto said I will protect her with my life and sasuke and Kakashi no one will die as long as they are by me as long as I have strength to fight or even get up dad I will fight for the people I care about and if itachi ever comes back I will kill him dad so that he can't hurt you or mom or sasuke I will die for the village and my family dad let's just hope it never comes to that right dad fugaku told naruto you will never have to do that son I'll do it first so you can live with sakura everyone knows you love her just the way you look at her son is the same why sasuke looks at ino and I look at your guys mother now you guys should get going to the hokage because if you don't leave soon you'll be late sasuke jumped up and told naruto let's get out before mom gets up and hugs us to death naruto smiled and laughed at what his brother said ok sasuke when they reached the front door there mother called them luckily there dad said they already left then the boys jumped from roof top to roof top just getting to the hokage's place in time of course Kakashi was late and sakura was waiting for naruto outside and ino was waiting for sasuke just them ino ran to sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said I got to go meet up with my squad see you in two days sasuke face was completely red and naruto and sakura were laughing at how red sasuke got and all three of them went to meet the hokage for their mission it was going to be a normal d rank but naruto opened his mouth and said that him and sasuke should not be doing rank d missions so the hokage said fine a rank c mission you are to take this man to a project he doing in the village hidden in the mist and you will protect him while he is doing it do guys understand naruto and sasuke said fine and sakura said fine but was thinking why did he open his mouth this our first mission as a group than all of them including Kakashi left the hokage alone then Kakashi told the three young ninja to meet at the west gate leaving the village and meet there in an hour now go home and get ready with that Kakashi left them and naruto asked sakura if he could walk her home and sakura said yes sasuke said ok I'll meet you at home naruto and sakura see you in an hour as he walked away naruto and sakura walked the other way naruto asked sakura if she wanted to get something to eat sakura said if you're hungry we can naruto asked her where do you want to go sakura she said I don't care naruto as long as I am by you naruto got all red by what she said and struggled out do you want ramen sakura she said ramen will by fine thank you as they walked in to a ramen shop the owner yelled is that you naruto naruto yelled back yes it is Teuchi and I here with that girl I have been telling you about Teuchi said so this is the girl your madly in love with the one you never stop talking about and why have you not been come to eat are you ok you had us worried about you naruto told Teuchi what happen oh so that why you have not come to see us your living with the uchihas they feed you good naruto asked Teuchi naruto said yeah they don't make much ramen and when they do it not as good as yours but I there good people and yes this is sakura I brought her here to eat so can we get one large bowls of pork ramen and what would you like sakura um is it ok if I get a small vegetable ramen naruto said yes is that all you want sakura chan sakura said yes and thank you naruto naruto said no problem sakura then Teuchi brought out there food and naruto said let's eat ok


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own naruto or anything but the plot and oc's

As Naruto and Sakura finished their food they had about thirty minutes to get ready for the mission. Naruto stood up.

"Hey Sakura, would it be alright if I walked ya home?" He asked the girl.

"Naruto I think I will go home by myself" Sakura told Naruto

"Sakura be careful and I'll see you at the gate" naruto told sakura

After their talk naruto and sakura left to walk to their houses on the way to naruto house naruto started to cry.

"Why can I never tell her that I like her" naruto said to himself

Then naruto reached the front door of his house and open the door and walked thru the front door and headed straight up stairs to his room and picked up his gear and jumped from his window just then sasuke saw naruto jump out his window and followed him sasuke reached naruto about ten minutes away from the gate

"Naruto what wrong" sasuke told naruto

"Sasuke I want to tell sakura that I really like her but I am scared what she might say" Naruto told sasuke

"naruto listen now we are only twelve years old and this is your first crush so just wait a few days or months and if your feelings grow then we will go from there" sasuke told naruto

"Fine sasuke let's get this mission done" naruto told sasuke

Just then naruto and sasuke showed up at the gate where sakura was waiting there and as Kakashi was late like always.

"Just then a shadow clone of Kakashi told his team to start to head out that he will meet them I the field" Kakashi told his team

"I will take point" naruto told sasuke and sakura

"Naruto I will take the north side of the target" sasuke told naruto

"Sakura I want to be hide the target do you understand" naruto told sakura

Sakura nodded her head to say yes as naruto team were jumping from tree to tree naruto sense a strange charka and raised his hand to order a stop And walked over to sasuke.

"Sasuke I will go ahead with three shadow clones with one that looks like this team I want you and sakura to get the target to the mist village head south for ten minutes and then start to head west again" naruto told sasuke

"Naruto be careful and you know sakura aren't going to like this right" sasuke told naruto

"I know she won't like it but this is so she is safe I could not deal with her being hurt" naruto told sasuke

Just then naruto jumped away moving forward.

"Sasuke where is naruto going" sakura asked sasuke

"Don't worry he'll be back let's go now" sasuke told sakura

While sasuke and sakura were heading for the little village outside mist village Kakashi appeared next to sasuke.

"Sasuke where naruto" Kakashi asked sasuke

"Naruto is fighting unknown enemy" sasuke told Kakashi

"Are you a baka sasuke these enemy are far too strong for one of you to handle" Kakashi yelled at sasuke

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei I didn't know" sasuke said in a soft voice

"It fine sasuke we will turn around and help him" Kakashi told sasuke

As Kakashi, sasuke and sakura headed to help naruto. Naruto was having the fight of his life

"Is this all you guys can offer me for a fight" naruto told his till unknown enemies

Naruto was getting tired his blade becoming heavy hard to swing one enemy was dead the other did not even have a scratch on him naruto figured this was the best time to use his bloodline he summoned two shadow clones to fight while he gather a enough strength to use both his bloodline from the black diamond in his eyes.

"Naruto sat down focusing his chakra a few moments later his clones disappeared but naruto was covered in diamond and his eyes open and put the enemy in to a genjutsu naruto took the time to slash at the enemy but instead of a body lying there with a slash there was a log that had a slash in it and naruto enemy was gone just then naruto saw Kakashi, sasuke and sakura.

"Sasuke what the fuck you were supposed to take her and the target to the village I told you not to look back" naruto told sasuke

"Naruto that enough sasuke came back because I told him to these are your friends and your girlfriend why would you let them worry about you" Kakashi yelled at naruto

"kakashi-sensi it because I like sakura so much I didn't want her to get hurt and sasuke can take care of her better if it just him and the target that why just forget it and let's keep going on the mission" naruto told Kakashi

Just then naruto stood up and start to walk a few steps forward and naruto passed out for overusing his chakra he saw sakura running towards him she was barely able to catch him her hands on his back as Kakashi and sasuke made camp for the night just then sakura laid him on his stomach and saw the huge slash across his back the weird thing was that it was already healing with no help sakura yelled for Kakashi.

"Kakashi how is this happening" sakura asked Kakashi

"Sakura I will let naruto tell you in the morning" Kakashi told sakura

Naruto woke up with sakura sleeping next to him he got up trying not to wake up sakura he looked at her thinking how beautiful she was he was almost out of the tent then sakura woke up and asked him to sit down.

"Naruto last night I looked at your wound and it was already healing" sakura said with a confused look on her face

"Sakura please don't hate me for this" naruto told sakura

"Naruto I will never hate you" sakura said to naruto

"I am the holder of the nine-tails fox" naruto told sakura

"Sakura please say something please don't treat me like everyone else" naruto told sakura while tears started to run down both their faces

"Naruto did you know that the nine tails killed my dad" sakura told naruto

"Sakura I did not know that let's get this mission done then we can talk" naruto told sakura

"Naruto no I'll say hi to you but I don't think we can date anymore" sakura told naruto

"Sakura I thought you would be somehow different but your just like all the other fucking villagers you don't care about me because if you did then you would let me show you how I much I fucking like you going to treat me just like the villagers after I could have died for you after I would risk everything or you I am completely done with all of this" naruto told sakura

"Naruto you just don't understand I loved my dad" sakura told naruto

Sakura your one of the few villagers I have ever cared about you sasuke kenshin and suki and my mom and dad I can't even try to know how it is to not have dad around oh wait I can because for most of my life I didn't have anyone but the third my mom and dad were killed my the nine tails and I have to take all the pain of the villagers do you know what I got for a birthday present three broken ribs a broken leg and cuts all over my body but I don't hate them matter affect I love them all and I will protect the village with my life but you didn't know that you because you and me are not dating you remember that you ended it" naruto yelled at sakura

"Naruto I am so sorry please don't leave me I can't lose you "sakura told naruto

"No I am sorry sakura I was wrong to unload that on you because I do like you please let's talk after the mission" naruto told sakura

"Ok naruto let's hurry with this mission so we can get back to talking" sakura told naruto

Naruto and sakura walked out of the tent and packed everything up and sasuke and Kakashi were already to leave sasuke walked over to naruto and Kakashi and sakura alone with the target started to head off.

"Naruto what happen this morning with you and sakura it woke I and Kakashi up" sasuke told naruto

"I told she about the nine-tails and she wanted to break up and that what pushed me over the edge and I yelled at her" naruto told sasuke

"Naruto you know about the law that nobody from our year can know that it punishable by death" sasuke told naruto

"Sasuke I will not lie to her now let's go" naruto told sasuke

Naruto and sasuke catch up to Kakashi and sakura they were a few miles away from the village when Kakashi sensed a strong charka he raised his hand to sign a stop and walk over to naruto and sasuke.

"Naruto, sasuke I want you sakura and the target to get out of here and get to the village" Kakashi told his team

"But kakashi-sensi if we leave you then you could die I sense the same charka and it's strong" naruto told Kakashi

"I will not argue with you naruto now leave" Kakashi told naruto

"Fine sasuke sakura let's go" naruto told sasuke and sakura

Naruto and his group left and were jumping thou trees heading for the village it came I to eye sight and naruto told his group to stop and gather around.

"Sasuke you and sakura will take the target to the village and protect him till me and Kakashi come back" naruto told the group

"Naruto the mission comes first when this mission is done we can look for Kakashi" sasuke told naruto

"Sasuke I will not leave a team member behind now you will listen to me and got to the village"

Just then naruto jumped towards where they had left Kakashi and sasuke looked the other way but sakura waited a minute to fallow sasuke

"What if naruto never comes back what if him and Kakashi die fighting I don't want to lose him" sakura said to herself

Sasuke and sakura have reached the village sakura was standing right next to the target and sasuke was standing outside the house his blade was draw just in case anything came at him mean while Kakashi had gotten himself stuck in a prison just then naruto reached Kakashi saw naruto and began to worry because he knew how strong the enemy was and that till naruto was able to move him from being next to the bubble Kakashi was in that he could not prove any help to his student

Just then naruto jumped at the man who was holding Kakashi with easy the man punched naruto in the face sending naruto in to a tree naruto got up and drew his blade and ran as fast as he could towards the man he raised his sword and swung at the man trying to get him to move the man blocked all the attacks but the last one forced him to move and Kakashi was released from the water poison Kakashi looked at the man as naruto walked up to Kakashi the man took this chance to disappear Kakashi looked at naruto.

"Naruto why do you never listen to me when I give you orders" Kakashi asked naruto

"Kakashi you should be happy I came for you that kikei could have killed you" naruto told Kakashi

"Fine naruto let's headed back and finish this mission" Kakashi told naruto

Then naruto and Kakashi started to the small village

**Sorry for the cliffhanger**


End file.
